fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kramissa
|-|Sufferverse= Kramissa is a warlord of extreme power, who only rarely leaves her tower to dispose of any would-be threats. Despite her supposed devotion to the forces of suffering, she is actually working against them, a fact that she has never told anyone. She is the final antagonist of Human Suffering. Summary Long ago, a little girl was born to a family of three. This girl loved her family dearly, and her life was great, until one summer morning.... Kramissa should have known the Trolls would have come for her next. After all, it was only a few days ago the news started blaring of a crusade to end all human life. However, it was still a total shock when they came for her family. It ended up with her having to abandon her parents and brother to a fate of certain death, with them slowly being eaten by the Trolls. Alone, scared, and traumatized, the young Kramissa decided to join the Cult of Rakshurus, the Patron God of All Suffering. After only a few years, Kramissa was finally high enough in rank to recieve the Cult of Rakshurus's highest and most beloved treasure: A drop of blood from Rakshurus themself. As everybody got ready for the ceremony, Kramissa herself started plotting: All the Trolls 'in the land followed the High Priest of Rakshurus with blind, undying loyalty. Kramissa decided to usurp his position, by making a coup. Kramissa challenged the High Priest himself, and while the High Priest had horrible and treacherous magic on his side, he was not prepared for the suprise attack. With her leadership sealed, Kramissa decided to build herself a tower. Combat Statistics 'Tier: 9-A Name: Kramissa Gender: Female Age: In her 30s physically, thousands of years chronologically. Classification: High Priestess of Rakshurus, Warlord Date of Birth: Thousands of years ago Powers and Abilities: Creation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Science, Magic (Blood of Rakshurus), Rule over Trolls,Telepathy, Reconstruction (Kramissa can completely change the layout and materials of her tower and the land around it. (up to 50,000 miles.) Attack Potency: Street Level Speed: Superhuman (Able to descend from the top of her tower, which reaches far into the sky, to the ground floor in a few seconds.) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Galaxy Level (The High Priestess of a nigh-omnipotent God is not allowed to die so easily.) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of Meters Intelligence: Nigh Omniscient (The High priestess gets all of Rakshurus's knowledge, though it takes a few years' time to sort it out.) Weaknesses: * Suprise: Being literally attacked out of nowhere, ''While fighting other opponents (That are strong enough to require her concentration) ''can kill Kramissa in One hit. This negates her Galaxy level durability because of the way Rakshurus supplies his protection to the current High Priestess: Rakshurus basically is constantly in a war with Alamtomep, his opposite, and can only gaze "behind" him in order to see how the High Priestess is doing. (Think of how you handle your dog, you focus and look to see if they are okay.) * Rakshurus dying: While this is a concept that is virtually impossible, if Rakshurus is subsumed by Alamtomep, Kramissa's protection would be moot. However, Alamtomep might take pity on her and supply protection of his own. ''' * '''Rakshurus winning: If Rakshurus subsumes Alamtomep sucessfully, Rakshurus would easily kill Kramissa. Other Notable Wins Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches |-|PriorVerse= Kramissa is the High Priestess of Alamtomep. Whereabouts unknown, she enjoys traveling the world to see it's beauty. A few of her friends always like to talk about a horrible surreal world where they had magical powers, but nobody believes them. Summary As the High Priestess of Alamtomep, Kramissa travels the world to help people, as is her divine duty. Kramissa also has another job: destroy any and all Rakshurus worshipers. These foul and disgusting humans have a perverted psyche, and seem to invariably be the subjects of extreme trauma. Despite the illogicality of the following proposition, Rakshurus worshippers believe the following: If they worship the non-existent god of suffering, the non-existent god will protect them from suffering. Combat Statistics Tier: 1-A '''Name: Kramissa Age: Millions Of years old chronologically, 30s physically. Gender: Female Classification: '''High Priestess Of Alamtomep '''Striking Strength: Irrevelant Lifting Strength: Irrevelant Powers and Abilities: ''' Supplied Omnipotence (Granted to her by her patron god, Alamtomep. '''Weaknesses: None. Speed: Superhuman Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Category:PriorVerse